Whole New World
by cornholio4
Summary: A short drabble about Sora and Jasmine in Agrabah. Sora X Jasmine because this couple is not used often enough!


**Story inspired by a picture from moyashi-pon which was a request from me and is the picture cover (used with permission) of the Deviantart version of the story (it will be found both on Deviantart and Fanfiction).**

In the palace of the kingdom of Agrabah, Princess Jasmine was on her throne sighing as she was doing her duties. It seemed her father the Sultan decided he was now stepping down as ruler of Agrabah, Jasmine now began running Agrabah until she could officially be crowned the new Sultana. Normally she would have to marry first to a suitor but luckily her father had revoked the law so she could marry when she was ready to whoever she wanted to marry. "My decision is final, until he can learn to behave himself in the kingdom Prince Achmed will not be welcome here." Jasmine told the Vizier sternly, the Vizier was a middle aged man with a beard who had been a pupil of Jafar and while he was nowhere as evil or corrupt as Jafar he was still a pain to be around.

"As you command Princess Jasmine but I will stick to my point that it is unwise to aggravate a future Sultan of a neighbouring kingdom." The Vizier said in a tone that managed to be both disapproving and professional all at once. "Now can I please talk that spiky haired boy with the key sword..." the vizier said and Jasmine's face darkened. Sora the Keyblade user who had helped save Agrabah from Jafar and when her relationship with Aladdin did not work out Sora had comforted her and it was then that they started to fall in love with eachother and started going out.

"While a slight improvement over the street rat, the boy who you said came from some island is not an ideal suitor. I don't know what the Sultan was thinking allowing you to choose but he clearly made a terrible decision if you were going to choose someone like him, to think of the idea of you ruling with an urchin like him as a consort..." the Vizier started but then stopped fearfully when he noticed the princess was glaring daggers at her.

"If you don't want to get on my bad side then you will please refrain from making insults to my loved one." Warned Jasmine in a voice that dared her to defy her but the Vizier had enough common sense to nod and decide not to bring the topic up again (thinking that backlash from Agrabah officials of the one their future Sultana is with could make her change her mind).

It would be an hour of official work later when she stormed to her chambers and sat down on a seat where her pet tiger Rajah awaited her. "Just got another taste of what life will be like when I become Sultana..." Jasmine sighed but was confused when Rajah ran to the door leading her to the balcony outside. "Rajah, is there something you want me to see?" Jasmine asked confused getting up and going through the door and took a step back to see her boyfriend Sora standing there in thin air smiling at her with a flower in one of his hands.

"Sorry Jasmine, I was coming here to visit but I thought this would be a good way to show you my Superglide ability, I had before asked Aladdin for advice on how to impress you and he said that he tried something like this only with Carpet." Sora told her and Jasmine laughed and smiled back at him knowing of the magical abilities that came with his Keyblade. After accepting the flower in his hand after he offered it (and putting it in her hair) Jasmine whispered something to Sora and he looked nervous. "I don't know Jasmine, I never tried something like that before and I am kind of scared that you might fall..." Sora stammered looking quite scared but Jasmine told him that she trusted him.

Sora then nervously and allowed Jasmine to hang onto his back with her arms around his neck as he lifted high enough off the air so they could get a magnificent view of the entire of Agrabah from where they were. "Nice view of Agrabah, I hope at sometime you can help rule Agrabah by my side." Jasmine told Sora and he gulped nervously, Jasmine knew that Sora did not think he was capable of helping to ruin a kingdom if he and Jasmine got married.

"Don't worry Sora, it will be something that we can do together and I think one day you can do Agrabah proud as you do the whole universe." Jasmine reassured Sora and he looked better and then got a cheeky smile. He then used his arms to spin Jasmine around (with her arms still around his neck) and after taking a hold of her waste using both of his arms he pulled into a kiss. Though startled by Sora doing that out of nowhere she nonetheless returned it with equally as much passion as Sora was putting into this.

 **I got this story put down and don't worry, I will still be trying to write more chapters for RWBYS (I might write an unrelated Sora X Ruby story soon) and Sora and the Girls of RWBY (just waiting for more inspiration for those stories.). hey you know that Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants, would you guys mind if I did a new chapter of Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square featuring Mal (she was Maleficent's daughter in the movie)?**


End file.
